


Feel My Love

by anniesardors



Series: Like a Love Song [5]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniesardors/pseuds/anniesardors
Summary: It's a strange thing how fast one's world can completely change(Written for Day 7 of the Upstead Valentine's Love Song Challenge)
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Series: Like a Love Song [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151000
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Feel My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back y'all to the last day of the Upstead Valentine's Love Song Challenge on Tumblr. Today's prompt was "Make You Feel My Love" by Adele
> 
> Some backstory for this fic: This song plays in the final scene of the Season 6 Finale of Bones (not going to spoil it, but if you a fellow Boneshead, you know exactly which scene I am referring to. Of course, I had to base today's fic off of that scene!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The city sounds and bright lights that simply are Chicago comfort Hailey when she steps out of Chicago Med. The night air feels good against her skin and she finds a bench a few feet away, sitting down to enjoy the cool summer breeze. She lets out a long, low breath as she subconsciously unlocks her phone and looks through the series of pictures she took just moments ago, a small smile forming on her lips.

As soon as she sees the first photo, her smile only grows, because it is not every day your best friends have a baby.

The picture on her screen is of Kim in her hospital bed, grinning from ear to ear, as she looks down at little baby Allison. The next one is of Adam and his daughter, and then one of the three of them. Hailey's heart melts when she scrolls to the photo of Mikayla proudly holding her baby sister. And then there is a picture of Adam and Kim and their girls, looking like a happy family.

But it's the next picture that catches her breath. Her thumb hovers over the screen for a few seconds, but she can't bring herself to scroll to the next picture.

It's a picture of Jay holding Allison for the first time. His arm is securely wrapped under the infant and he is gazing down gently at her, a soft happy look on his face. Throughout her pregnancy, Kim had teased Hailey that once she gave birth, the baby fever would set in and Jay and Hailey would not be far behind.

And if the jokes made Hailey think of a baby with green eyes like Jay's, seeing him hold that tiny baby girl in his arms, well that did something else to her entirely.

The Intelligence Unit spent a while in the room with Kim and Adam and their small family, until a nurse came in and said that mama and baby needed their rest. As they were leaving, Jay whispered that he was going to use the restroom and Hailey told him she would meet him outside. Normally, she would just wait for him. But today, she needed a moment to collect her thoughts.

Because, seeing him hold Allison, made her have a lot of thoughts.

"Hails?" His voice catches her by surprise and she turns around to see him approaching the bench where she is sitting. She flashes a small smile at him when he comes to sit beside her.

"Hey" She whispers.

"You good?" He knows her overthinking face and she is sure it is on full display at this very moment with the many thoughts that are running through her head.

Instead of answering, she just shows him her phone and smiles. His hand cups hers as he steadies the phone and looks at the picture of him and his niece. When Hailey lifts her gaze from the phone to Jay's face, that same smile he had just a few minutes ago when he was holding Allison is spread across his face yet again.

"Their whole world just changed," Hailey says softly.

Jay turns his attention from the phone to her. "It's a good change though. They're happy. They have a healthy baby. They officially adopted Mikaya. This is one of the best days of their life, I promise you that."

Hailey nods and presses her body against Jay's. He understands her body language well after all these years and slips his arm around her, pulling her close as he presses a feather-light kiss to her temple.

"Gets you thinking, doesn't it?" Hailey's question is tentative and she keeps her eyes on the sidewalk in front of them. Something in her is nervous to see his face when he answers.

"Hmm." He rests his chin against the top of her head. "I think we'd look good with a baby."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Her heart feels like it is going to race out of her chest and her eyes start to water as she slowly peels herself from his side so she can look at his face. His disposition changes when he sees the tears that are slowly starting to leak from her eyes and he unconsciously moves his hand to softly wipe away her tears.

"Hailey, if that's not something you want, we can talk ab-"

"I'm pregnant."

There is silence as his hand drops from her face to his lap. His eyes never leave her and she can see his lips moving slightly as he tries to process the words she just said. "What?"

"I'm pregnant."

Her words are more confident this time and so is his reaction. The smile that grows on his face is undeniable and the way his eyes light up is invigorating. He wastes no time in throwing his arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug as he whispers "I love you" into her ear.

"You're happy?" She softly asks when they finally separate. That dopey, surprised smile is still painting his face and he seems genuinely stunned by her question.

"Hailey, of course, I am happy. This is amazing. We're having a baby." He pauses for a moment, slowing down. "Are you-"

"I'm happy."

It's true. She was happy. When she first took the test four days ago, she was terrified. They were newly married and while they had talked about kids, it had been something that they thought would be in the very distant future, not three months after they tied the knot. So when she saw the positive pregnancy test, she felt scared, because it was so early and it was unplanned and neither of them knew the first thing about being a parent. They both had so many demons from their own childhoods and she was scared about how that would affect their baby.

But today, seeing him with Allison, seeing the way his face lit up when she told him they would have their own baby, she knows she has nothing to be scared of.

"We're going to have a baby," Jay whispers, his hand instinctively moving to her stomach. "That's our baby."

Her hand moves to cover his and he gazes up at her in wonder as he says. "A little baby that's half you and half me. Wow."

"I love you." She breathes out and he leans forward to kiss her slowly, keeping his hand on her stomach.

"I love you too. Both of you. So much."

There was a baby in her who was the product of their love, the culmination of years of pining after each other and missing each other, of finally getting together and falling for each other far too fast. A baby who they would get to meet one day and they would get to love unconditionally, the way that they unconditionally love each other. A baby they would get to raise and give the childhood that neither of them got.

A baby that, she knew for certain when she looked at for the first time, would make them both fall in love all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated! 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for more fics and to talk all things upstead!


End file.
